


Parasite/寄生虫

by BostonAndSchwerin



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Palpatine was still an asshole, Teacher-Student Relationship, obikin, student! Anakin Skywalker, teacher! Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, what a surprise
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonAndSchwerin/pseuds/BostonAndSchwerin
Summary: Obi-Wan had a weird feeling.As a new-come teacher of this boarding school, he couldn’t figure out why everyone just chose to ignore all those uncontrolled behaviors of the Chosen One, his aggressive, ill-tempered student Anakin Skywalker. But by the time he started to find out what this young man was struggling with, the following reveal of the hidden school secrets was far from what he had imagined.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My darkest fic and also the only unfinished one (M sorry). I’d say this was kind of inspired by Hayden’s show Higher Ground but not that much as it is a completely different story.  
> (See the whole storyline in Chapter 2)

-序-

2020年，纽约，布鲁克林。

“Obi-wan...”

“Obi-wan你捅得太深了，抽出来一点。”

“Master Kenobi，我也觉得好像该抽出来点，一般不会流那么多血吧？”

“Ahsoka，不然你来弄吧，我看Obi-wan根本不行...”

“得了吧Skyguy，我是新手，弄完你绝对不会满意的。”

“拜托...你们给我点信任，Anakin，你老实躺着，马上就好了...”

其实他的手在抖，而他身边两个叽叽喳喳的小鬼并不能帮上任何忙，他开始后悔这个疯狂的提议，他讨厌看到Anakin流血，无论各种形式。

一分钟后，他将刺青针拔了出来，他如释重负。

Obi-wan深深地叹了口气。

HBTK。四个字母，现在永远地留在了Anakin的腰侧。他的男孩开心得不行，在上好药的瞬间跑到镜子前面去照了又照，像恋人在情人节收到玫瑰花，战士得到勋章。

“Master Kenobi，你的花体字真好看。”

“那当然，Obi-wan以前可是教文学课的老师，你以为他天生开花店的吗...”

轻快地提起往事，他有些局促，Anakin则不会，转过头来，他的男孩对他灿笑着眨眼。

Thank you，Anakin用唇语对他说。

“...你们是我见过的最腻的情侣了，说真的，Happy Birthday to Kenobi？”Ahsoka做了一个呕吐的表情，但没有半点讽刺性：“非常有创意的生日祝福形式了。”

他们唯一的实习插花师，Anakin的学妹，纽约大学的现任学生会副主席Ahsoka Tano，现在正一只胳膊伸进自己的背包堪称胡乱的翻找着某件东西，似乎终于摸到，女孩的眼睛亮了起来，得意洋洋地拿出精致包装好的礼物。

“生日快乐，Master Kenobi。”

她笑着抱住他，甚至亲亲他的额头，像是真正的家人一样。

“Skyguy，你弄好的话就穿上衣服出来，老实说今天我们的订单有点多...”Ahsoka边系着围裙边往外走，Anakin不可置信地朝他递眼色，他呵呵笑出来：

“天生的领导者，店员指挥老板，我们的企业文化之一。”

他站起来，放下礼物，他走到Anakin的面前轻轻地吻着他。

“疼吗，你知道我不会弄这种东西...”

“当然不疼，我想要这个，我一直想要...”

“我知道。”

他又一次捧起男孩的脸吻上去，亲他的眼睛，鼻子，亲他的嘴唇。

“你安全了，你永远是我的。”

他感到Anakin环在他腰上的手又扣得紧了一点。

HBTK。是他的承诺，他的保证，像是结婚誓言的“或贫穷或富贵”一样；区别在于他们不需要一场仪式或者一对婚戒，从四年前他伸出手的那一刻开始，他们的人生就被绑定在了一起，再也不会分开了。

HBTK。

He Belongs To Kenobi。 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter, but four years later of the “Utah Affair”, I didn’t finish the main body of this story, but I’ll post the conclusion of the whole storyline in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

寄生虫全文梗概：

大约纽约时间线的四年前，安尼18岁，Obi32岁，Obi是纽约州到犹他州调研的老师，来到安尼所在的高中（寄宿学校）的第九周，九周里安尼每周都会迟到一次，一脸理所应当的样子，也没有其他老师和学生会去在意这些，而且即便安尼来到教室也不会听讲，总是在低头画树林和林中小屋，Obi忍无可忍和Qui-Gon抱怨，得到的回答也是不要去管安尼就好了，但即便如此Obi还是去问安尼为什么迟到，没有得到想要的答案但发现他的声音特别沙哑，就好心关心下问他是不是嗓子不舒服的时候莫名激怒了安尼，后者二话不说给了Obi一拳。

从那天之后Obi就躲着Qui-Gon，他觉得似乎其他老师都知道一些自己不知道的事，然后Obi试图去调查安尼，得知他在盐湖城只有不太熟络的远亲，父母已经不在了；而安尼the chosen one外号的来源，是因为整个学校最大的资助商帕尔帕廷创建的奖学金在最近的一次全数颁给了安尼，并且帕尔帕廷还自费带着安尼每周离开学校一次去外面训练网球，所有的学生因为气不过就给安尼取了这样的外号。

Obi入职的第十周刚好是这间学校的校庆活动周，届时学校的领导都会来到学校参加活动，Obi在帮忙布置会场的时候，看到Qui-Gon焦急地跑过来问他有没有见到安尼，才知道安尼从学校里逃跑了，失踪几个小时全然无踪。

当天晚上下着暴雨，他和Qui-Gon以及别的几位老师找寻无果的时候，Obi想起学校后面不远处有片树林，就问附近的熟人知不知道里面有没有废弃的木屋之类的，后来Obi带着伞和干净的衣服自己到树林里去找，果真发现安尼坐在木屋的门口，淋了几个小时的雨全身湿透，不过看到Obi来只是挺惊讶的但没有很抵触，Obi问安尼为什么不进到屋子里面，安尼说他觉得自己很脏，Obi听不懂他的意思又问你是不是其实不喜欢出去上网球课？安尼楞了一下，然后笑着说是啊大概不喜欢吧，Obi把干衣服递给安尼要他去屋里面换上然后跟自己回去，安尼进了屋子好长时间没有出来，Obi不放心也推门进去，结果被安尼抵在门上吻，后者放开Obi的时候特别嘲讽的笑了，问Obi你关心我是想要这个么，不是的话求你以后少短管闲事吧。

当晚他们一起回学校，转天就是校庆日当日，Obi拿着新收到的安尼的大学拟志愿问他为什么只有犹他大学一所，因为以安尼的成绩想要去像普林斯顿那样的大学也能够做到，Obi怀疑安尼有什么不得已的原因无法离开犹他州，安尼还是什么也不说。当天晚一点的时候Obi经过走廊，刚好看见安尼跟在帕尔帕廷的后面似乎要出学校，Obi直觉告诉他安尼并不想去，所以他就壮着胆子上前叫住两人去和帕尔帕廷说安尼今天有一定要补的课不能外出，帕尔帕廷说课一定可以了另找时间补的，但Obi不松口，说我坚持今天要给他补课，僵持的结果是帕尔帕廷认输，但他问Obi叫什么名字，Obi回答我叫Obi-wan Kenobi。

这事被Qui-Gon知道后责备Obi没事找事，罚他晚上去宿舍楼查寝，Obi到安尼屋子的时候下意识地帮他掖被子，但是被安尼抓住了手腕，屋子漆黑安尼睁开眼看着Obi，看着看着眼泪就下来了，Obi吓了一跳问安尼怎么了，安尼说没事就翻过身装作睡觉了。

第二天一大早安尼就被帕尔帕廷带走了，Obi在食堂吃饭的时候无意听到旁边桌的老师们语气嘲讽的提到the chosen one，边说边笑，语气很奇怪，Obi开始有不好的预感，想要彻头彻尾询问安尼到底是怎么回事，但是自己一天都没见到安尼的人。

第十周周三，又赶上Obi的早课，安尼再次迟到，而且一整个上午都没有出现，中午Obi实在忍不住去宿舍楼找安尼，发现他浑身冷汗蜷缩在床上，意识都不太清，Obi赶紧将安尼送到医院，安尼醒了大骂Obi为什么又在多管闲事，如果不带他来治疗没准就能躲过几天的...但是他没往下说，生气地倒回病床上假寐。

医生找Obi借一步说话，说安尼是平时饮食不规律才突然急性肠胃炎并不算严重，但问题出在他们为他检查的时候发现，也许安尼正在长时间持续的进行着被迫的性`交易。也就是说，帕尔帕廷每周都会带安尼出去并不是什么网球课，有些老师甚至知道内情无动于衷，甚至讽刺的叫安尼天选，也难怪安尼在帕尔帕廷来的前一天失踪Qui-Gon会那么焦急，Obi这才全部恍然大悟，之前所有的疑问都得到了解释。

Obi回到病房，看小男孩睡得也不安稳，想到他每次回学校的第一天都不好好吃饭，就挺五味杂陈，所以就在病房里守了他一整夜，第二天安尼睡醒的时候看到Obi时的表情还是很触动的，可能从来也没被照顾过，一下子气势软了不少。Obi决定和安尼开诚布公的聊这件事，试探地开了头，安尼看Obi已经猜到了大半，并且真心想要帮忙，也就没再遮掩，把故事讲给了Obi听。

前面大概都是Obi猜到的，至于为什么不反抗，原因在于一来安尼需要有学上，二来没人敢招惹帕尔帕廷，如若他撤资，整个私立学校都不能再周转得开，没人想要失掉工作，所以大家选择装傻漠视，连带着也不太控制安尼的行为，破罐破摔，帕尔帕廷控制欲很强，甚至威胁安尼只能选择去犹他大学深造，安尼笑称自己活得像寄生虫一样，但没人能帮助他，因为实际上大家全都是寄生虫，Obi说我会帮你的，好在帕尔帕廷这次因为安尼生病提前离开了，到下次来之前，他们可以一起想想办法。

再次回到学校的时候两人亲近了很多，安尼的态度好转，对Obi有了点依赖感，而Obi会盯着安尼按时吃饭，对他的责任感开始加深，在11周到来之前，Obi在晚上去宿舍找安尼，告诉他自己想到的解决办法，首先他们要拿出帕尔帕廷性`侵的证据，Obi会出资将帕尔帕廷告上法庭，有决定性证据时胜诉的可能性非常高，至于这间学校，那些因为害怕失业漠视这一切的老师会得到应有的惩罚，恶有恶报，而学生们会由政府安排到其他学校，根本不会受到任何影响。

但这个方法有最大的一个问题，就是为了取证，安尼要再被帕尔帕廷带走一次，而且走上法庭意味着所有这些事的公开，Obi问安尼能否接受，安尼说这些都无所谓，但录音和取证过程存在很大危险性，他们两人心里有数但都未点明，这个时候安尼突然跨坐到Obi的腿上开始吻他，原本他们对彼此的感情也不是爱情，但临近破釜沉舟赌一把的当口，Obi就莫名没有拒绝安尼，翻身把他压倒床上，就有了两个人的第一次。

之后他们并排躺在安尼的单人床上，Obi想了想说，其实我只是想帮助你，并不是爱你，安尼不在意的说，我也不爱你，可能已经劣根了，我只会用这种方式表达感谢。沉默一阵之后，Obi说，如果一切顺利的话，要安尼和他一起去纽约州，从正常的朋友开始，重新认识彼此，安尼问那如果我们真的从朋友开始做起，之后爱上彼此怎么办，Obi笑着说，如果那样的话，到时候，我会向所有人炫耀，坦坦荡荡的说你是我的。

犹他州的故事就结在第11周帕尔帕廷来接安尼，安尼在坐上车之前，回头看Obi，冲他笑了笑然后点点头。

之后就回到纽约时间线，布鲁克林的花店，一天工作结束，索卡问Obi，其实我一直想知道你们俩到底是怎么认识的，你们从来没说过。安尼听到这个问题也看向Obi，坏笑着等他回答，Obi说，就是大概在三年前在纽约，我去游泳馆，看到有个这么帅的男人在游泳池边上，我就上去问他，喂你想和我去吃饭么？索卡听了还挺失望的，说以为你们这么腻经历过多少大风大浪呢，安尼就过来说，那是你自己小说看太多了。

Obi看了眼手表说快到六点了，我们准点打烊去吃晚饭，索卡和安尼走在前面出了花店，索卡说Obi别的不说，就一日三餐的时间掐的最准了。Obi走在后面锁门，听见背后索卡问安尼，那当时Master Kenobi说请你吃饭你怎么回他的，安尼说，我当时直接过去揍了他一拳。Obi听到这就笑了，又环视了一眼花店里面，就关门上了锁，觉得顺便也把犹他州的往事一并锁在里面了。

全文完。


End file.
